The Missing Princess
by TJA1989
Summary: Jordan Haru is not a normal 16 year old girl, her two cats talk to her, she has special powers, oh and her parents died from some youma. now she is moving from California to japan to live with her cousin and finding out more about her self than she ever envisioned. follow Jordan as she discovers who she really is.


**Okay guys I have had this idea tossing around in my head for a while ever since I finished plans gone wrong. So I thought that I would give it a shot. So I now have the missing princess. **

**I do not own sailor moon just my OC**

**The Missing Princess**

**Prologue**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" called a sixteen year old girl. Jordan Haru is an American, her mother, Japanese, her father. Her dad was born and raised in Azabu Juban Japan, with his sister. He was dark haired and eyed and tall. Her mom was born in San Francisco California, and looked like the goddess Venus, golden hair, blue eyes and the perfect small body. Luckily for Jordan, she looks like her mother, with her golden hair hanging in waves down to her mid back, sun kissed skin, and emerald green eyes. She also has the small stature of her mother, only being five feet tall. She did however get her tomboyness from her father. She loves her parents, and her cats, Midnight and Sonny. "Mom! Dad! Are you guys here?" she called out again as she pulled off her book bag and dropped her skateboard. As she stood there in her kitchen in a pair of jeans, and black tee-shirt with black and lime green convers hi tops.

"They left for dinner Jordan." Said a female voice from below.

"Thanks Midnight, where's Sonny?" Jordan asked the black cat, who just talked, any normal girl would have screamed but she has become used to it.

"Sun bathing on your bed." Replied Midnight. Midnight is Jordan's guardian as is Sonny, Jordan's white cat. Both of them have a sun shape on their heads, Midnight's is lime green while Sonny's is black.

"Well, go get him up, we have training." Said Jordan as she grabbed her skate board. "Meet you two at the park."

As Jordan opened the door a police officer stood there with a grim face, "Miss Haru?"

"Yes, sorry but I'm on my way out," replied Jordan as she locked the door. "And my parents aren't home."

"Miss Haru, I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me." Said the officer.

"I don't understand," said Jordan as she felt her stomach drop.

"It's about your parents, there was a monster attack and well…"

"NO!" screamed Jordan, "Where is it!" she screamed as her eyes flashed gold.

"We don't know, besides there is nothing you can do," said the officer as he led Jordan to the car.

"Oh yeah?" she asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, it's not like you're a sailor scout like the ones in Japan." He said,

"Yeah, right, I'm not as experienced as them," she whispered to herself. "Can I please get my cats?"

"Sure, you can, I don't know how long you will be there, so yes," he said as she walked back to her house.

When she walked into the house she called for both Midnight and Sonny as she grabbed her compact out of her book bag and slid it into her back pocket,

"Jordan, what's wrong?" asked the white cat.

"Mom, Dad, a Youma attacked them. I guess were going to japan sooner than we planned," said Jordan as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Jordan," started Midnight as she jumped up onto Jordan's shoulder.

"I'm fine, its not like mom and dad didn't know." It was true, her parents found out about her secret early on. "We need to go," she said as she scooped up Sonny and walked out of her home.

"You okay kid?" asked the officer,

"Yeah, can I meet you there? I'd rather board down, you know to think." Said Jordan as she pulled on her helmet and dropped her skate board.

"Sure thing kid, I can take your bag if you want." He offered.

"Yeah thanks," she said handing it over.

"Okay, kid I'll see you there, be careful." He said as he piled into his care.

"I will," she said as she started to board down the side walk. "Midnight find that youma, I want it dead,"

"Sure thing, Jordan." Said Midnight as she started to search with the mini-computer on her collar. "Found it, its in the park, by the lake."

"Good, lets go." Jordan replied as she sped down the street. Once she reached the lake and located the youma she placed her board and helmet down under a tree. Midnight and Sonny bounded up the tree to watch and protect if needed. "Well look who I found, the thing that killed my family!"

"Who are you little girl?" asked the dragon like youma, "You look like that woman that I killed earlier, she was tasty.

"Good now that I know it was you, you can now pay for it! Sun Crystal Make Up!" Jordan shouted as she threw up her hand with her black compact with a lime sun on the front, it opened and revealing the black eclipse crystal.

Jordan was incased in a bright light, black ribbons wrap around her and formed a white body suite. The ribbons then flairs out and makes the skirt black as night, bows pop up around her compact on her chest and on the small of her back in a bright lime green. A black sailor collar surrounds her shoulders as white and lime green gloves covers her forearms up to her elbows. Black knee high convers adorn her feet with lime laces and a golden sun on the top of the tongue. A black ribbon choker with a black sun gem wrap around her neck as a gold tiara adorns her forehead with a black stone in the center. Once she finishes transforming she looks at the youma and shouts, "Now youma you die!" Sailor Sun said, "I am Sailor Sun, protector of Earth and the Sun, and I've had enough of you and your master!"

"Really? A Scout in America? But you are not one of them." Said the youma as he stood up.

"Yeah but I'm going to warn you I AM DONE! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" she summoned a scepter black as night with a bright sun on top holding her black crystal. "Now before you get to happy die! Solar Sun Flair!" a bright green and black light shot out and engulfed the youma only leaving sun light.

"Wow, remind me to never make you mad." Said Sonny as Jordan de transformed.

"Lets go, I'm sure that the police officer is waiting to call my cousin." Said Jordan as she started to skate down the street.

"Your cousin?" asked Midnight.

"Yeah, Minako Aino. She lives in Japan and is my Guardian. I haven't seen her in years." She said as she kept on skating.

**Okay so this is a little back story as to why Jordan is moving to japan with Minako. So review please!**


End file.
